Tension
by ShizzySavage16
Summary: Ellis desperately tries to cheer Zoey up, after she is met with the loss of Louis from a hunter pounce. However, Ellis is always shot down coldly with hurtful words. Zoey then finds herself wanting Ellis, but it may be too late for her, as she hurt the Happy Mechanic with stinging words. RATED M FOR EXPLICIT SEXUAL SCENES. Ellis X Zoey mainly (This is my first story, go easy on me)
1. Chapter 1: Stress

**It's like memory lane when I go back to this story. 1 year after I decided to write this attempt at... gradual smut, I cringed like _shit_ when I read back on it.**

 **This was my first story too, and clearly, my formatting was on sum foo-foo shit.**

 **I could just fix it all by editing and re-vamping the shit outta each chapter, but nah... I just want you to know where I started, and how badly I started, compared to now, where I improved much compared to this.**

 **This should give inspiration to ppl th** **at wanna write... it's okay if you start out _bad,_ just make sure you improve the writing on your later stories. **

**x**

 **Chapter 1: Stress**

"Just get the fuck out of here PLEASE." Zoey yelled, letting her temper take control of her. Ellis, his light green eyes feeling the impact of those words, left Zoey's room without a word, visibly hurt, he decided to sleep it off at his room. Zoey was a mess right now, first she loses both her parents, forced to put down her father, loses Bill to a horde of tanks and as if shit couldn't get any worse, Louis, dead. Louis couldn't make his way up the ladder in time when a horde rolled through the bridge, the group of 7 fended off the horde, but the limp leg of Louis was ultimately his down fall as he couldn't get up the ladders in time, as a hunter pounced him side of the chest soon as he hobbled up the ladder.

Zoey, instantly regretting throwing a mini tantrum on Ellis, thought about apologizing to the young Mechanic, but decided to be stubborn and leave her woes with her as she slept the night.

 **6:40 A.M.**

A group of 4 would have to scavenge the small town of Rayford. Scavenging for food, Water, medicine, anything that would help in an apocalypse. Ellis decided to keep watch over Zoey, as to Coach's request

"Boy you best get Zoey in a proper mood, or we just gon struggle more than we already are." Coach said, while looking at Zoey's obvious depressed position.

"But Coach, I reckon if I even go near 'er, I might end up being her punching bag." As Ellis tried to desperately come with the group, he then accepted he would just have to stay watch this one day.

"Don't worry, all you need to do is lighten her mood up, and boy I tell ya, she could use your bright optimism."

Ellis Sighing loudly "Fine, but come back soon, for all I know she might shoot me."

As Coach left for the door, Ellis locked it into place with a steel bar covering the front "Good luck y'all!" As he waved to the group of Nick, Rochelle, Francis and Coach.

 **On Watch**

(Ellis POV)

Ellis found himself staring at Zoey's relaxed state of sleep as she laid on a couch. Her smooth light skin complimenting her clothes well, her ponytail resting in place... **Her.** "I swear she an angel. So darn beautiful." Ellis muttered to himself. Ellis decided to walk around the abandoned bar in which they have been taking refuge in, doing a full quick sweep of the interior, Ellis decided to return downstairs, where Zoey, Ellis' **Angel** has been taking rest. He froze in place as he tried to talk to the now awake Zoey. Simply staring at her, Ellis felt weak and stiff, Zoey stared back at him with her emerald coloured eyes, now Ellis truly felt weak, he took a quick seat on the chair, and simply stared like a moron. "How can a girl be so damn beautiful..."

 **Woke**

( _Zoey's POV)_

 _She had a nightmare about Louis dying, remembering the gory scene as the Hunter pounced him and ripped through his shirt, into his flesh. The sheer ferocity of Louis' screams was enough to wake up Zoey from her nightmare. Zoey found herself on the couch, alone, dimly illuminated area. Deciding to take a look around the area, but when Ellis arrived downstairs , she waited for what the Young Mechanic was about to say. After a minute of Ellis just awkwardly staring at her, she decided she was in no mood for anything stupid right now, Zoey felt her eyes meet Ellis' eyes, a yellowish green color, a color that she didn't think possible of a human to possess, Zoey quickly stared away from Ellis' awesome eyes and decided to break the silence "If your here to be stupid, please just do it with yourself, I'm really not in the mood."_

 **Humility**

Ellis felt hurt again, but wouldn't dare show to be weak in front of his **dream girl.** Breaking his mesmerized trance with her "Er, sorry if I- I was annoying you, I- I- jus thought... That..." Ellis was at a lost for words, stuttering with humility, Ellis wished he had not said anything when he heard cold words come out of Zoey's mouth "Oh my god" Zoey scratching her head in annoyance, "Why do I have to be left with a stuttering idiot, Goddamnit." As she proceeded to the balcony. Ellis felt **cold**. To hear words that hurt, coming from his dream girl, put him in a state that left him down for a while, blankly staring at the wood work of the floor. Ellis was usually tolerant of any insults coming towards him (Mainly from Nick), but Ellis didn't prove ready to handle words from a girl that he liked... **Loved** to be more specific. Ellis saw her on the balcony, she was looking blankly at the generator, that seemed to be Bill's resting spot. Ellis decided to leave her alone and build the confidence up to at least try to see what she was thinking about. Zoey came back from the balcony, staring coldly at Ellis, not thinking of him the same when she first saw him. He saw an **angel** , but all she saw was an awkward idiot. But she couldn't help but admire Ellis' physical features, tan skin, Mossy green eyes, nicely toned arms, Curly light brown hair and a smile that he possessed that always seem to put the group in high morale. Zoey couldn't think about his features now, as she simply just wanted alone time for herself.

 **Breaking point**

Zoey found herself sitting on the couch while Ellis was on watch, keeping an eye out for the four survivors that went to gather supplies. It was about 12 in the afternoon, and what an awkward morning it had been for Ellis, staring dumbly at his dream girl, getting scolded for it, and spending his time alone on the balcony, trying to build up the confidence to just talk with Zoey. Zoey on the other hand was staring blankly a wall for a few hours, while having memories about Louis and Bill, Louis' optimism and Bill's Leadership. A good thing to hold onto during an apocalypse, Zoey remembered how happy she was when Louis' optimistic nature towards dire problems would bring the group's morale up, actually had them believe they would make it far together. Zoey was then interrupted by the opening of the balcony door as Ellis walked into the living room. Zoey ignored him, clearly not wanting to talk about anything at all, she just wanted complete silence. Ellis on the other hand was determined to try and lighten Zoey's mood up. "Zoey, I'm sorry about Louis, I- I- I really am." Zoey paid no mind toward his stuttered speech. "Just shut up." Zoey quietly said. Ellis in an act of desperation, decided to randomly tell one of Keith's stories, all in an attempt to lighten up the depressing atmosphere, Ellis hated sad atmospheres. "Have I ever told you about the time my buddy Keith, went-" Zoey lost it, yelling loudly "ELLIS, SHUT THE FUCK UP. You need to learn to be less fucking annoying, and just leave people ALONE." Ellis went numb, cold, stiff... Dead. Ellis could feel a tear welling up in the corner of his eye. Zoey was infuriated, as she sat back down, "I think I would be in a better mood if I didn't see you anywhere around me, just go upstairs and talk to yourself or something. I don't care, just leave me alone." That was the breaking point for Ellis, he could feel a tear steaming down his face, then two tears, tears came in bunches as he started walking upstairs to his appointed room. An awkward day with little watch around the place, as a uncomfortable silence around Zoey surrounded her. She dozed off into her sleep and wandered away from the real world. Ellis, eyes red from some tears, had a change spark within him. He was no longer daydreaming about the so called **angel** downstairs from him, Ellis couldn't believe the words that somehow just slipped out of his mouth, "What a bitch..." As he laid to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Regret

**Chapter 2: Regret**

 **2:00 P.M.**

The group of four came back with Supplies. Coach went upstairs to find that Ellis was sleeping, "Boy, you best know damn well that you can't be sleeping on Day watch." Ellis shot up, hearing Coach's authority-like voice.

"Sorry Coach, just a bad day, that's all."

Coach, curious on what he was talking about, "What do you mean youngin'?"

"Zoey hates me man. I just wanted to talk to 'er and she just... Flipped off on me. She doesn't like me Coach, I don't think you can leave me with her next time I'm on watch, leave Francis with her, he'd probably understand her better." As Ellis said with a obvious sadness.

"Man oh man, Ellis you need to toughen up, can't let girls put you down like this, try to understand, she lost almost about everyone she knew before us, except Francis, just give her some time, I don't know much time, but I'm pretty sure you can bring her moods up... Aight?" As Coach patted him on the back and left downstairs to pile the supplies.

 **Dinner**

The survivors were called down by Rochelle and Coach to eat. Nick, recognizing the unusual gloominess on Ellis' always happy face. "What's wrong Bud?" As he handed the Young Mechanic a chocolate bar.

"Girls man. Some of them are just... Bitches. Especially Zoey..." As Ellis took a bite of the chocolate bar.

Nick, genuinely surprised on his sudden hatred for his supposed "Dream girl". "When did you decide to hate your 'dream girl'. You wanted to marry her last time you talked to her, what gives?" As Nick fixed the collar on his suit.

"She hates me Nick, that's all ya need to know."

Nick, now curious, decided to drop off the subject and proceeded with Ellis to the kitchen.

Zoey was completely silent during the dinner around the living room, Ellis talking to the other survivors about Keith and their misadventures together, trying to bring morale up, as he always succeeded to do. Zoey couldn't take it anymore, hearing the voice of the boy she cursed at, she left the living room up to her room and decided to just be more depressed.

 **Depression**

It was a rainy night, Pitch black outside. Zoey had just woken up from her nightmares of Louis. The blood, the gore, the screams of pain, proved too much for her to handle. She collapsed on the bed and started crying, crying loudly enough to attract attention. Weirdly enough, she wanted Ellis to come by and comfort her with his optimism, she finally seemed ready to accept Ellis, and apologize to him for her bitchiness. She wanted to hold him dearly as she remembered holding onto him after she almost fell off the balcony while defending the bar from infected. She recalled the warmness of his hands, heat surged through her shivering and shaking body, and his _eyes,_ there was just something addictive about Eliis' eyes, Zoey could stare at him for hours if he looked back at her with specially coloured eyes like that. She heard her door creak open, "This better ain't be a witch..."

"Ellis... It's Zoey..."

Frozen by her response, he managed to get a hold of himself, and left her room without returning eye contact.

"It's not a witch y'all..."

" _It's just a bitch." As he muttered quite loudly to himself, as he slammed her door._

Zoey felt her heart ache, the man that had admired her, she knew all he wanted to do was make her happy, but she threw that opportunity away, and turned Ellis into... This. Feeling weak, she softly sobbed herself to sleep.

 **Desperation**

Zoey woke up to the new day feeling light headed, thinking about Ellis as she made her way downstairs with the other survivors. She saw Ellis, Zoey froze, as Ellis walked right by her without even looking at her, "I fucked up..." Zoey thought to herself. Wanting to shed a quick tear, she held it back, as Ellis passed by her once again, her nose appreciating the natural fragrance Ellis gave off from his body. Zoey went to the kitchen, fixing her ponytail on a nearby mirror, Rochelle came behind her and gestures her to sit down for a while. Ellis, Nick, Francis and Coach would be outside today to look for more supplies. Rochelle and Zoey would stay and keep watch over the bar.

"So, how's Ellis doing?" Rochelle started off the conversation with a rather awkward topic that Zoey didn't want to talk about.

Zoey, felt a blush appear on her face, "I really don't want to talk about it Rochlle... Sorry."

"Cmon girl, you can tell me. I can promise you that I won't tell anyone about it, you have my word. Be open with me." Rochelle said as she promised to keep this conversation between them two.

"I got pissed off at Ellis yesterday while he was on watch... I hurt him mentally. His face, his eyes..." Zoey exhaled before saying her next sentence.

"Ellis just wanted to bring my mood up, but I flicked him off with my bitchy attitude. I want to talk to him, I want him to comfort me, he is the only person tnat I would feel comfortable around."

"What about Francis?" Rochelle added

"Francis is a different story, I need someone close to my age, someone I can relate with..."

"I'm sure Ellis still has it for you, maybe he might not show it, but I still think there's a spark within his sweet self that would be glad to spend time with you." As Rochelle spoke those words, Zoey seemed to counter.

"Ellis hates me... He called me a bitch." Zoey.p, finding herself nervously saying those words

"I want Ellis close to me... He knows how to make a group happy in a shitty situation, if not a group, then he could definitely bring the mood up with a single person.

"How right you are about that Missie. Ellis has his sweet cute ways of finding the happiness in every situation. We need more people like him in this shitty world to be honest." Rochelle stated.

"Anyways, Zoey, I'll stay watch, I'll wake you up after 2 hours, go catch some sleep, you will need it."

Zoey proceeded to catch sleep on the couch. Rochelle woke her up unexpectedly and told Zoey that she could talk to Rochelle anytime if she needed help with Ellis, the man she fucked up with.

"Thanks Rochelle..." As Zoey drifted into her sleep.

 **Confrontation**

The Four survivors had came back from their supply run unusually late. It was 5:40 P.M. With little sunshine left. "Francis got caught by a smoker on the way back here. Infected seem to be more active now that we're trying to make base here, how covenient." Nick said. Ellis tired and drained as hell, decided to take his shirt off and lay on his bed, instantly falling asleep. Coach went to his appointed room and caught some sleep with the gentle raining sounds over the roof. Nick stayed on the balcony for watch duty. Rochelle laid on the couch, comforting Francis. Zoey laid in her room for the whole afternoon. "I gotta make it up to Ellis..." As Zoey said to herself, she wanted to forget about all the hurtful words she has said to Ellis, and decided that she was going to finally confront Ellis in his room. Late night, silence took over the bar. Zoey crept into Ellis' room to find herself gasping quite loud at the sight before her. Ellis, on his backside, no blanket covering his finely toned 4 pack, a perfect tan all over his skin, defined arms with a tattoo on one of them, a light stubble and his curly hair that seems to be curly for ages. Thankfully his door wasn't open, as Zoey was getting ready to leave Ellis' room because of her awkwardness, the unexpected happened "Hey, what the fuck are you doing in my room?"


	3. Chapter 3: Loose ends

**Chapter 3 Loose Ends**

Zoey, unable to respond, quickly left Ellis' room as she heard his words. Ellis, standing up, not being able to sleep all night decided to ask why Zoey had been in his room, as he had nothing better to do. Putting his "Bull Shifters" shirt back on, he proceeded to walk to Zoey's room. Zoey, wanting to cry herself to sleep as she had been doing for the past couple days, cuddled against a pillow, softly wishing it was Ellis she has been hugging onto. But that was never going to happen, Zoey fucked up any chance she ever had with Ellis, her attitude towards his kind soul, her bitchiness towards him, has caused Ellis to hate her, and she was not prepared to live with that. Zoey heard a creaking noise that made her softly gasp "Hey..." It was Ellis, how could she mistake the Southerner for anyone else, his goofy smile, addicting eyes, strong physical stature, his toned arms, Zoey could go on and on describing Ellis' features. "Okay darlin', what in the hell were you doing in my room?" Zoey returning his gaze with her own, "I just wanted to talk to you... I'm sor-"

Cutting her off swiftly, "Look hun, I know I was a jerk to you earlier. But I still wanna know what was goin on in yer' complicated mind."

Surprised by the Mechanic's words, she noticed this was her chance to finally gain some comfort "Honest... I was just depressed, my parents, Bill... Louis... It's..." Holding back a tear with the words being said, she felt tears falling from her face, desperately needing the warmth of someone to grip her... _Ellis. The Mechanic thought he had lost all affection towards her, clearly he has not, as he was wrapping one of his arms around her waist._

Zoey needed him, she needed **Ellis**.

"Ellis... I- I-" Finding her arms wrapping around Ellis, embracing his warmth, touching Ellis all over. Zoey was now releasing tears of happiness.

"Ellis, I need you..." Zoey soon found herself crashing her lips with Ellis' warm lips.

 **Happiness**

"So. Fucking. Warm." Zoey thought to herself as she found her lips in a tangle with Ellis' lips.

"I'm so sorry." Zoey said to Ellis as she was in his embrace.

"Zoey..." Ellis moaned as Zoey reached for his groin.

"Zoey... I love you." Ellis said as he lifted her and turned Zoey on her backside.

Ellis didn't know he still had that spark inside him that lusted for Zoey, his angel.

Zoey moaned as Ellis was showing his dominance. Feeling a really hot blush shooting up her cheeks.

How long has it been since someone has shown affection like this to her, weeks in the apocalypse, she lusted for love, embrace... **Sex**.

In a rather surprising move that had Ellis frozen, she took off his shirt and slid her hands up and down the Mechanic's abs, embracing the warmness that radiated around off of Ellis.

Ellis staring into the emerald coloured eyes that Zoey had, soon found himself unzipping Zoey's pink sweater, revealing a white tanktop underneath. Ellis cupped her cheeks with one hand, and slowly took off Zoey's tanktop with his free hand. An erection sprung from Ellis as he had touched Zoey's tits. Ellis' erection was touching Zoey's belly, it was as if his erection was trying to rip through his jeans. Zoey moaned after feeling his slight erection rub up on her belly. Zoey knocked off Ellis' cap and put hands through Ellis' hair as she was slowly unzipping Ellis' jeans. After a moment of lustful kissing between the two, Ellis found himself in his boxers, while Zoey still in her jeans, gestured at Ellis to unzip it for her. Ellis obliged and was now more closer to seeing his angel nude. Ellis, not being able to hold it in any longer, slowly unhooked Zoey's bra and embraced the pairs of jugs as he was licking her tits all over. Nibbling and playing with Zoey's tits, Zoey reached her hands on Ellis' throbbing dick, Zoey gasped at the length of feeling how large his member was.

Ellis moaned as he felt Zoey's soft hands around his cock. Moaning loudly, Ellis had Zoey take her panties off, revealing her pussy to Ellis. Pink, soft and tasty, Ellis proceeded to lick her out. Orgasm's let out of Zoey's mouth as Ellis had licked her with skill, managing to find the "G" spot, that every woman had. Zoey gripping tightly onto his curly hair, let out a whimper and twitched a little when Ellis crashed his lips against hers.

"Take me Ellis... I'm ready." Zoey wanted the Mechanic's penis inside of her.

"Is this your first time darlin?" Ellis said through ragged breathing.

"Yes and would gladly have my first time with you." Zoey replied.

Ellis simply kissed her on the cheek, and proceeded to put his dick inside her tight pussy.

Zoey's head was spinning, orgasms let out from her mouth as Ellis took her virginity, Zoey laid out on the bed as she let the Mechanic thrust her tight pussy with his dick.

Rapidly thrusting his dick against her pussy, orgasm's coming loudly from Zoey.

"You... Have the tightest... Pussy ever, God damn, fuck!" Ellis said as he pulled out for a bit.

Blushing at his compliment, Zoey turned him on his backside, feeling light headed as she transitioned to another position. Wanting to impress Ellis, Zoey put her lips carefully around Ellis' tip, and proceeded to go further until she gagged, Zoey quickly retracted her head from his penis, feeling slightly embarrassed that she gagged so easily.

Ellis let out a long moan as she tried to go the distance on his dick, Zoey had her green eyes fixed on his Yellowish green eyes while she was sucking him off. Ellis couldn't help but smile, and help her go the distance she wanted to.

As Zoey was trying to impress Ellis by going deep, she felt two hands cup her cheeks while she was giving head. Zoey embraced the warmth that radiated from Ellis' hands, his hands guiding Zoey to go deeper as Ellis moaned loudly, obviously impressed as Zoey had taken a quick break from sucking his dick.

Zoey looked up at Ellis, meeting his dreamy eyes, as she proceeded to rub her hands up and down on Ellis' dick, wanting to see his load erupt from his dick

After a good minute of getting his dick rubbed up and down, Ellis wiped his dick around Zoey's light face, rubbing the shaft against her emerald coloured eyes.

Zoey smiled "Pleaure me more Ellis. I want _you inside of me."_ Words struggling to come out of her mouth because of how light headed she felt from the pounding of Ellis' dick against her pussy earlier.

Zoey soon found herself on the bed, on all fours, as Ellis placed a hand on her back, adjusting her position, Ellis then laid a hand down on Zoey's asscheek.

"It's mighty peachy..." The Mechanic complimented as he slapped her ass while continuing a rhythmic thrust inside of her.

Ellis tired, found himself surprised as Zoey proceeded to thrust herself against his cock, which pleasured him, as he let out a moan of relief.

Ellis then gathered himself, as he smacked Zoey's ass, signalling her to stop, he took control and continued to smack Zoey's ass as he left hand prints all over Zoey's booty. Ellis pulled on Zoey's ponytail, arching her more and allowing Ellis to go deeper as she moaned loudly, Ellis' hot breathing all over her neck did not help her calm down as she found herself screaming at Ellis to go deeper.

Ellis did not think at all, that he could bang Zoey the first time he saw her on the bridge. He smiled to himself as he proved himself wrong, here he was, putting his dick inside the girl of his dreams, thinking that he hated her when she said those cold words to him a couple days ago.

 _"Ellis..."_ Moaned Zoey, as she transitioned to giving Ellis head once again.

Ellis stood up, using the walls as support, Ellis said to her "For a first timer, you handle yourself like a pro..." Obviously blown away by how Zoey was able to get him close to ejaculation.

Zoey smirked as she went down on Ellis' dick.

Zoey thought it would be better if she kept eye contact with Ellis as she loved staring into his beautifully coloured eyes.

As Zoey tried to go deep, she gagged but kept on going deeper until she gagged even more. Zoey could hear Ellis moaning loudly and growling as she attempted to go deeper with her mouth.

It was at this moment, Zoey realized that she was close to making Ellis bust on her.

Ellis let out a streak of ragged heavy breathing as he pulled out from Zoey's mouth and held her head in a position where she would receive all of Ellis' cum.

Zoey jerked Ellis off until she received his load. Semen, thick and short bursts of white erupted from his dick onto the pale face of Zoey. She simply moaned, as she saw Ellis squirm and complete pleasure wipe around his face.

 **Forgiveness**

Both Zoey and Ellis, tired, stared into each other's eyes as soon as their intercourse has ended.

Ellis had put the remaining cum on his middle and index finger and told Zoey to suck on it. Zoey obliged and bit her lower lip with lust as she finished swallowing his load.

Ellis proceeded to put his boxers and jeans back on, feeling lazy to put his shirt back on, he laid down on the bed.

Zoey however, wanted to remain with her jeans and bra on.

 _"Thank you Ellis... I loved every damn second of it."_ Zoey said as she laid down beside Ellis.

Ellis put the blankets on top of him and Zoey, touching and rubbing her exposed skin with his rough but gentle fingers.

"Zoey girl, I am hella sorry for flicking you off." As Ellis pulled her closer by wrapping his arm around her waist. "I was so close to thinking that you didn't want me... That you hated me." Ellis said with an obvious sadness.

"Ellis, I love you, I would never be able to do that again, I was just in a dark state of mind, I hope you understand me Ellis. I know I was a bitch, but please, don't think I hate you, ever again." As she continued to rub his smooth abs.

"It's no problem darlin'. Your my angel, from the moment I've seen you on the bridge all the way until now, you've always remained an angel in my mind."

"Your special Ellis, don't ever change." Zoey said as she hugged Ellis and rested her head on his collarbone.

"You mean the world to me right now Zoey." Ellis said as he kissed her forehead and laid a strong gentle arm around the back of Zoey.

" _Goodnight Ellis... I love you."_ Zoey said as she drifted into her sleep.

"Your my angel, sleep tight Zoey." Ellis said as he closed his eyes.

The pair then closed their eyes, entering a moment of complete happiness and relaxation in a fucked up Apocalypse.

Love claimed the pair and let them sleep with a sense of security and _love_ that the two have never felt in their young lives.

 _Peaceful... Was the only word to describe the two as they slept through the night._

 ** _The End._**


End file.
